Electric connectors are used to establish electrical connections between electronic devices and systems. With the increasing requirements on system integration and minimization, electric connectors are arranged in the electronic systems more and more close to each other, and transmitting electronic signals with higher signal transmission speed. As a result, the electromagnetic interference between the neighboring electric connectors and the external electromagnetic radiation are greatly increased, which may adversely influence the signal transmitting quality.
To reduce or eliminate the electromagnetic interference, a metal shell may be arranged outside the electric connector, which can serve as grounding shield for the connector. To ground a mating counterpart connector, grounding contacts are also provided on the metal shell and for connecting to the counterpart connector.
Persons skilled in the art would appreciate that the positional coplanarity of the signal contacts and the grounding contacts in the electric connector will affect the ultimate performance. However, the manufacturing of known electric connectors of this type has a problem in that, the coplanarity of the signal contacts and grounding contacts are difficult to be ensured. The unsatisfactory coplanarity of the contacts may cause a non-uniform contact pressure between each contact and the counterpart connector, and even causes poor or fail contacts.
It is therefore desirable to provide an electric connector that has a satisfactory performance, is easy to manufacture and having contact terminals with ensured coplanarity.